Promise to hold me tight
by AmyDiNozzo
Summary: Post 5x15, Emma taking care of Killian. "He doesn't tell her that her "do you want me to hold you" has stolen his breath away, because Liam would ask this same exact question when it was storming outside and he, little Killian back then, was scared to death but was trying so hard to be brave, to make his brother proud. "
**Post 5x15 : Emma tries to take care of Killian after Liam's departure, and Killian doesn't know if he can handle it. Brother Jones feels + Captain Swan.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Again a big thank you to anyone who reviewed my last OS and the favourite, means a lot !**

 **Also i wrote it for Pline84 so if you're there hii you're awesome.**

* * *

"Do you want some hot cocoa Killian ?"

Oh, _Swan_.

His eyelashes flutter, he's exhausted, and yet she still manages to steal him a smile.

He's laying on the couch and he's graced by the view of his love trying to make the bloody underworld microwave work, a volley of insults floating in kindly in the air.

And what a view to be quite honest, an angel lost on earth, lost in hell, blonde hair surrounding gracefully her lovely face and so much love in her eyes, it's intoxicating, it's own little heaven.

They are finally back in their house, after this long day, after seeing Liam again and losing him in the same breath, _goodbye brother,_ however it felt nothing like the heartbreak of his death. Actually he has gotten everything he has ever wanted : he articulated his goodbyes, and it was said peacefully. And even if a part of him will always crave his presence, he knows he's in a better place, and really that's all that matters.

Plus, he's not that bad either, with a rather considerate Emma at his side who is still awfully worried that he's going to collapse and never stand up again.

"Killian" she calls again, and he doesn't know what he has done to deserve her.

( _You became the hero I never could.)_

"...Forgive me Emma, I was...lost in my thoughts." He eventually explains, low voice, sleeping with eyes open.

Her lips curl, understanding flashing through her eyes, and she leaves everything she was doing to come closer to him.

Really, as he watches her make her way towards him, he thinks he must have done some good in this world.

She kneels in front of him, her hand cupping his handsome face, and it makes his heart jump in his chest, but she's so warm and light, he's melting.

"Do you want me to hold you, Killian ?"

"Oh, come on Swan, you don't have to ask : you know my body is yours."

A deadly look answers his stupid innuendo, and he should know better after all this time but it's terribly him and everything he would like to be.

Even with her, he struggles with the whole sharing your true feelings, and it takes much more courage to cry than it takes to smirk playfully at a pretty girl.

"You know what I meant, Killian." She retorts, half amused, half concerned.

And then, in an instant, all light is gone from her face and she's biting her lips, her fingertips tracing the scar on his cheek.

She's worrying about him, and it's killing him.

"I want to be there for you Killian."

Something inside him breaks in a disgusting sound, and he's quickly close to tears and he's _so_ tired.

"You have already done everything for me, Emma." he gravely whispers.

He doesn't tell her that her _"do you want me to hold you"_ has stolen his breath away, because Liam would ask this same exact question when it was storming outside and he, little Killian back then, was scared to death but was trying so hard to be brave, to make his brother proud.

He doesn't tell her that Liam would then take his silence for a _yes_ and would sneak in his brother's bed before wrapping his tiny arms, still bigger than Killian's, around him and they would feel so safe and loved.

He doesn't tell her and yet she seems to know.

His Swan, his savior, awfully perceptive lass, gazing at him with those anguished eyes of hers, begging him to let her in.

He inhales deeply, catching her scent, vanilla and some flowers and _home_.

"Would like me to tell you a story, Swan ?"

He's not sure if anyone has ever told her a tale in her childhood.

 _(He probably doesn't want to know.)_

Anyone would have been offended by his tone, but she knows him so well.

A terribly big smile spreading on her beautiful face, she pushes him further in the couch and and settles herself against his chest, knotting their fingers together.

"Tell me the tale of the Brothers Jones, Killian." She asks in a little voice, and he sees glimpses of _baby_ Emma, _never enough_ Emma, _why would they abandon me_ Emma.

Which is why, between honor and sadness, he murmurs in her ear :

"Only if you promise to hold me tight."


End file.
